Surprise
by BellaMarie310
Summary: Bella pregnancy's and what happens though out it. Bad at Summaries. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I was in class and the room was starting to spin and I couldn't concentrate. My hand shot up in to the air.

"Yes, Isabella?"

I squeezed my lids closed trying to stop the room from spinning and the vomit coming up. "Um... Uh… can I-I have a pass to the r-restroom?"

"Yes, do you need to go to the nurse?" Mrs. Wood questioned sounding worried.

Once she answered I darted for the door, trying not to trip on anything. "No." I called back to her.

In the hall I quickly ran to the restroom with my hand covering my mouth. Not paying attention to people in the halls that were not in class, I ran dead smack in to something that felt like a brick wall. I fell back flat on my butt becoming ten times more nausea and puke right in the hall way. Feeling better, I realized that someone was kneeling next to me. Jasper.

"Bella, I'm going to get Edward."

"No!" I basically screamed at him grabbing on to his white collared shirt. "Please I don't want him to see me like this. I promise I'm better now."

I faked a smile.

"Sorry Bella, I think he hears me talking to you. And Edward was right you are a truly bad liar." Jasper smiled as he helped me up from sitting next to my vomit. "I can feel you are hungry, tired but you also feel nauseated too."

Before I could even deny, Edward my beautiful personal god came running up to Jasper and I.

He quickly took in the scene of what happened. "Bella, Bella?" he pulled me into his cold arms kissing me on my fore head. "Love, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Edward." I breathed as I blushed into his chest attempting to hide.

When I pulled away I saw Jasper silently telling Edward things. Probably calling my bluff about how I was feeling.

"Thank you Jasper for helping her." Edward said as he was finished receiving the information from Jasper.

"We are going to see Carlisle." He stated as he pulled me behind him to the nurses office.

"Oh come on Edward, I'm fine I promise." I stated as I squeezed his hand to get his attention.

"Bella, why are you lying?" he questioned as we were waiting for the nurse to finishing helping a freshmen. "I know how you are feeling, and Jasper said that you were lying when you said you were fine before. So please love, don't hide what's wrong."

He looked truly upset and worried for my well being.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I do feel sick, but it's probably just some stomach bug." I hated lying to Edward, but he can't know what's really wrong. He would leave me if he knew.

I have to think so something quick because we were walking up to the front door to see Carlisle.

"Edward….." I paused waiting to gain some courage, and fighting another wave of being nauseous. "Carlisle can't help me..." I stopped mid sentence running to a bush to puke up my insides.

In an instance Edward was at my side. He scooped me up in to his arms. "Why Bella?"

I felt the tears star pouring down my cheeks. "Bec-cause I-m p-pregnant."

Edward's face went blank. Like he lost all emotion, I waited he needed time to process this.

Five minutes slowly crept by, I was still crying in Edwards arm, while we just stood in the same spot right in front of the door to the Cullen's mansion. I couldn't stand it anymore, he hasn't said anything. "E-ed-ward?" I sniffled. Still he had no response. I took both of my hands and place them on his hard cold cheeks. "Edward?"

He looked at me as his eyes filled with sadness as they got a little darker. Gently Edward placed me on the steps up to his house. With the back of my hand I wiped my eyes to see him clearly.

"Bella, are you sure you are pregnant?" he whispered.

"Yes I'm positive Edward. I think I'm about two or three months" I answered and walked toward him. But for each step I took he took one backward. "What's wrong Edward?"

"Who's baby is it Bella? Jacob's? Mike's?" he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" I started crying again. "E-ed-ward it's your b-baby." I sobbed. "I would never cheat on you. How could you think that? You are the only person that I have ever had sex with."

Before I knew it he was gone. I knew he would leave. The tears really poured down now. How was I going to raise a baby all by my self. After I calmed down a little bit I headed to the tree line of the forest.

I walked in being careful not to trip and fall.

I need Edward. He is the father, I don't know how but he is. I hope Alice, Carlisle or someone believes me. I don't think I can handle him leaving me again. The forest was becoming dark and eerie. Everything looked the same to me. Panic was beginning to set in, I was hungry, tired, upset, wet and cold, and I really wanted Edward. I was lost.

EPOV

I ran as fast as I could go. I love Bella to no end. I mean I don't blame her for getting pregnant, if that's what she wanted then she should have it. But the though that my beautiful Bella could never have my baby hurt. That is something I wish I could give her.

She also was with someone else. She doesn't love me anymore that's probably why she was so upset, because she was going to leave me to be with the baby's father. I began running back to the house. By the time I arrived there Alice was bombarding me in my mind.

_Edward, Edward, Bella's pregnant! I just had a vision of her crying and lost in the woods._

**This is my first fanfiction. i migt add more but i'm still unsure if i should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I was drifting into the darkness. The excoriating pain was subsiding as I drifted farther into the unknown. Someone had to believe me that I would never cheat on Edward. I love him _forever_ and I always will. As I fought for consensus my last attempt to get out of this forest I thought of Alice. "Alice…." The then the darkness devoured me.

EPOV

"EDWARD! Come on Bella is hurt and crying you need to go get her." Alice screeched at me while she dragged me to the door. "Now go get your girlfriend!"

Before I even had any thought or worry come across my mind I was running at the speed of light to save Bella.

The green flew by me with amazing speed. For once my mind was actually quite with only my thought which was filled with Bella. Then, I was hit with a wrecking ball as her scent burned my throat. I ignored the burning monster within in me to save my only true love, from what was making hurt the most. _Me_.

When I found Bella she was still and lifeless. She had sweat covering all exposed areas of her skin, and her hands where scraped and clotted with mud and a little bit of blood. Her clothes were soaking wet clinging to her stomach where you could see the forming baby bump, from the constant rain and the worst part her ankle appeared to be broken.

Just the site alone infuriated me. Bella was hurt because of me caused me to be in pain too.

I made sure I was in complete control and I scooped her up in to my arms; quickly returning home to get Carlisle's help.

LATER

I busted through the door with Bella in my arms string slightly the pain in her ankle. "CARLISLE! Please, I need help I think Bella broke her ankle."

With in a second Carlisle was at my side taking Bella from the arms giving her the medical attention she needed.

I stayed by her side the whole time.

"Carlisle is it possible that this could be my baby?" I said as I placed my hand on her stomach.

"_Edward, I honestly think so. I mean I don't know how but I trust Alice more than myself." _His words comforted me knowing that this was probably my baby. As I was becoming happy with the thought of becoming a father of the child from the women I love, Bella woke up as the pain medication wore off.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

When I opened my eyes there was a bright shinning light hovering above my head. I leaned up and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. I was covered in a sea of stiff white sheets, and could smell the cleaning alcohol burning my nose. Oh crap I was in Carlisle's study that was made into a temporally hospital room for me. Everything was still a little hazing, and I felt a little light headed. I situated my self so my legs where dangling over the side of the bed. My right leg felt extremely heavy because of the new blue cast that was plastered around my ankle and foot.

Gently I hopped down from the bed and hobbled my way to the door and was on my way down the stairs when Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. I looked up at her and slowly put my finger to my mouth making a "shh" noise at her.

She cocked her head to one side a little and then shook her head as in no. "EDWARD! BELLA AND THE BABY ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE!"

Edward is here? I thought he was still running around in the woods. "ALICE!" I yelled at her. I started to hurry down the steps when on the last one I tripped on my cast. I braced my self from the impact when two cold strong arms caught my fall.

"Where are you going love?" Edward breathed looking down at me with my favorite smile on his face.

I pushed away from him with all my forced I could muster up. "Away from you!" I could feel the tears burning my eyes in hopes of escaping. I was almost to the front door when Edward at slow human pace blocked my exit. His faced look so beautiful but hurt from my words.

Those stupid traitor tears were escaping now. I was in front of Edward trying to push past him. "You don't have to do me any favors by being nice to me Edward." I started hitting and shoving to get him to move. This was pointless because he is rock solid. "You d-don't even think it it's yours so p-p-please move! Let me go-o I-I don't wanna b-be around you! I can d-do t-this all by m-m-my self!"

"Bella stop your going to hurt your self love."

I could stop crying and I realized the whole Cullen family was sitting there watching me cry and try to beat up Edward. And my hands and arms where hurting from hitting him. Then I slipped on my cast again and feel backwards on my butt.

Edward rushed to my side and I could hear Emmett busting out laughing.

"WOW, Eddie look at those hormones you're going to have to deal with."

"Shut up Emmett!" I managed to blurt out. Edward was gingerly whipping away my tears and tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. "Bella you don't have to do this alone." He whispered. "I love you and am going to help you."

"Don't lie Edward. When I told you, you ran away from me. You thought I cheated on you!" I sniffled. "What changed? Huh?"

"Yes, love and I'm sorry I doubted you. I just never thought that I could become a father." He looked like he really meant it. Then he placed his hand on my stomach. "I love you and our baby."

Right when he said that I could feel my heart beating like twenty time faster than normal.

"Am I forgiven love?"

With out any words I jumped over on him and you could hear my cast hit against the floor and I kissed him. In between my kisses I heard him laugh. "I guess that's a yes?"

He picked me up in his arms and brought me to the big white couch in the living room.

"Edward, Bella we should talk about you and the baby." Carlisle spoke.


End file.
